Minion Horde
Summary *The Minion Horde is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4). *It spawns six single-target, short-ranged, flying Minions with low hitpoints and moderate damage. *A Minion Horde card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Minion Horde is mainly used to defend against tower-targeting troops or tanks like the Giant or the Golem, but beware of splash damage like the Wizard or Arrows! **Also remember, the Arrows has a slight cast time, so it is possible to have already destroyed the troop before the Arrows arrive. ***The player can cast the Arrows after placing their units so that the Arrows can take out the Minion Horde before they can even touch their unit. ****This is a high risk move, but it has a high reward. ** They may be strong but cannot stop some troops from physically hindering your tower, since they don't distract most heavy hitters as they are air troops. For example, they can take out Giant Skeletons or Princes, but while they are at it, they can often reach the Arena Tower, dealing massive death damage or a powerful hit respectively. Keep that in mind and use troops such as Spear Goblins or Skeleton Army to stop such troops from causing hindrance to your towers. *The Minion Horde can be used effectively to support higher hitpoint troops, such as Giants, eliminating any opposing ground troops and distractions for the high hitpoint troops. *If the Minion Horde is ignored by the opposing player, it is able to devastate the enemy's Crown Tower. *If the opponent is likely low on Elixir and zaps incoming Minions, a Freeze cast on the tower can effectively help the barely alive Minions to make short work of the Tower. *The Horde can be directly countered by Arrows, eliminating the entire horde of Minions. **In any case where Arrows are not in the player's deck, other area damage spells like the Fireball can be used to effectively take out the Minions instead. **Zap is a cheaper alternative, causing each Minion to be eliminated in one hit by the Arena Towers and completely eliminating them if the Zap is 2 or more levels higher than the Minion Horde. **The Wizard is useful as a counter to the horde. He can kill Minions up to 3 levels higher than him with one shot. **The Witch also works, as with the help of the towers she can kill Minion Hordes in just a few hits, and just 3 by herself. Due to her distracting Skeletons that are spawned, typically the horde can't do major damage to her and she can continue to be part of a push. *An effective strategy to use is the Hog Rider and Minion Horde, followed by a Rage spell once they reach the opposing Crown Tower. If left undefended, the Hog Rider and Minion Horde can destroy a Crown Tower with ease. **However, most of the time this is not left unattended and usually gives an easy Elixir advantage, so be sure to think of that before you use this strategy. *Using the Minion Horde instead of two batches of Minions saves 1 Elixir, as the normal Minions cost 3 Elixir and spawns 3 while Minion Horde costs 5 Elixir and spawns 6. **The main disadvantage with the Minion Horde is that it can not be played easily in urgent situations, while the 3 Elixir Minions can quickly be drawn. **Also, the Minions almost never survive long enough to stack up to 6 Minions without a Mirror. Playing a Mirror on Minions takes 7 Elixir. They deal less damage but are still powerful in threes. **Another disadvantage is that both can be killed by Arrows or other spells, but the Minion Horde will cause you to lose more Elixir. * One useful strategy is to use both Minion Horde and Goblin Barrel. Both of them are weak to Arrows, so use either one to bait out the Arrows, and deploy the other. This can backfire, however, if an opponent has a splash damage troop such as the Wizard or Fire Spirits. History *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Minion Horde's range to 2 (from 2.5) but their effective range is unchanged. Trivia *The description is a reference to the popular saying "two's company, three's a crowd". *The Minions in the card picture of Minion Horde are more pale in skin colour compared to the regular Minions, most likely due to the lighting of the area they are in. They also appear to be wearing pale reddish-purple fingerless gloves, as opposed to the indigo gloves worn by the regular Minions. **However, the Minions of Minion Horde are visually identical to the regular Minions in battle. *The Minions on the card appear to have purple eyes despite the fact that their eyes are red in battle. *The Minions appear to have an underbite. *The Minion Horde is one of the highest DPS cards in the game. A lone Level 13 Minion does 123 DPS but you have to multiply that by 6 for the Minion Horde, for a total of 738 DPS overall. This figure is surpassed only by one other troop card, the Skeleton Army (1,568 DPS total at max level, but more vulnerable). fr:Horde de gargouillesde:Lakaienhorderu:Орда миньоновit:Orda di sgherri Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards Category:P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse Cards